Captured
by BeaUtiousEyEz
Summary: After Jackie and Re Re get captured by a big burly man, they try to escape from the man and woman's hate of teenagers. While Jackie is on the verge of life and death,Re Re has to come up with a plan to escape before it starts to snow. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

I could feel a pair of eyes burning into my back, but as I turn around no one is there. I am not sure why I am so sensitive to people these days. I guess the multiple attacks on the small town I live in has affected the way I hear things. A branch behind me cracks and then I know that I had felt wasn't just superstition. Adrenaline rushes through me as I break into a sprint, the person behind me realized that I heard him and runs too, I can tell the person is older because he is quicker, the twigs and leaves crack behind me, the season that I always hated had come to help me. I try to turn, but a large burly had grips my shoulder and then my mouth. I try to scream, I try to bite him but nothing works. I see my life flash, before my eyes, the happy times, the deaths, the crushes, my parents, everything, its all going to be gone…forever. I cry and I hear a familiar voice in my head, my grandmother "Don't give up humming bird, fight for your life" her voice is soft and sweet. That gives me enough courage and hope to jump and try to get out of his grip. His voice is hard and cold, like a killer "Quit it or I'll kill you" Just as he said that he hit the pressure point in my neck and blackness swept over me. As I woke up, I could hear voices, in a different room, one man, one woman, and a teenager, my age I predict.

"Please let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone! I will forget this ever happened and just live my life like a normal teenager should!" The teenager sounded frantic and scared, I wish I could block out her voice, but I can't. The tears swell up in my eyes, if she doesn't have a chance, neither will I.

"After this you won't be normal, I hate teenagers, which is why I am killing them all" It was the man, I was filled with so much hate inside of me. What was wrong with teens? I mean, we can be snobby and stuff but, THE KILLER WAS A TEENAGER ONCE TOO! What a little hypocrite. The woman spoke next.

"A teenager just like you killed our mother and father, we despise your kind you are reckless drivers and don't belong on the roads." Her voice cracked like an old which.

"But why are you punishing US! Didn't you already kill the teenagers? Please, just leave us alone!" As soon as she began calming down I recognized the voice. As soon as I screamed I realized it was a mistake.

"JACKIE!" I could hear rustling in the room; the large burly man came out and pulled the chair I was strapped to into the room. Jackie's face was splotchy and her eyes where bloodshot from crying. She looks relieved to see someone she knew. I finally got a good glimpse of the man and woman. The man was tall, and fat with a short brown beard, although he seemed to be young, his face was wrinkled and looked to be filled with hate. His eyes a cold blue color, and his hair rustled and greasy, his teeth were gray. The woman looked almost the same, wrinkles, and an odd gray tint to her skin, I noticed the man had it too. Her face was set in a permanent grimace, her hair was a deep brown, each strand frail and wavy her eyes, just the same hardness as the mans, but they were green. I predict she is older than the man because her hair was beginning to gray at the roots. I look back at Jackie scared and tired, her eyes drooped and threatened to close sometime soon.

"Wakeup you undeserving teenager." The man's voice shot through Jackie like a bullet. In a split second she was sitting straight up, wide awake. Jackie stuttered an apology to the man. As I glance over, I see the woman has a gun in her jacket.

"we will be right back, now if we come back in here and you two messed anythin' up, I'll be at you with this gun before you can even yell 'stop'!" She looked like the kind of woman who wouldn't hesitate to pull a gun on a teenager. As they left, I hopped over to Jackie, I could hear voices in the other room but didn't pay attention.

"Jackie, are you ok?" It looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. Her voice came out as a whisper.

"No, they only gave me some food, enough to live on, but not enough to satisfy me. Re Re, I'm scared, I don't know what to do, I was just walking home from school yesterday and he just came up and grabbed me." Her voice was so faint, I had to strain my ears to hear her, she looked like she was about to cry, but didn't want to waste the water she had left in her body on silly tears.

"Jackie, we have to find away to get out, do you know where you came in from?" I didn't want to ask her too much, but I needed to find a way to get out.

"It's right next to the knife collection, they blindfolded me, but when one of them went out, I felt a breeze from that direction, and I could hear the leaves crack as they left."

"Go to sleep, it's ok, while you are sleeping and they are out of the room, I will try to find out how to escape, while you sleep, think about what you will do when we get out." I saw her smile faintly, and I was afraid she wouldn't wake up again, but she was strong, and even in her sleep could fight for her life. I quickly push the frightening thought out of my mind and thought of a way to escape.

"Uhm, sir, I need to go to the restroom, can you show me where it is." I try to sound scared and innocent, but I'm not sure he bought it. I heard him whisper to the woman.  
"I'm taking you to the bathroom, and if you try anything sneaky, don't think for one second that I won't shoot you, I've done it before and I'll do it again." I just needed to find where the bathroom was.

"Y-Yes ma'am" I try my hardest to sound scared, I was scared, but not as scared as I thought I should be. She quickly untied my legs, but left my wrists tied together, just in case I might try to pull something on her. I remembered the way to the bathroom, and as she untied my wrists I looked at the marks on them, I try to rub them to get the blood flowing, before I sit down I notice there is no toilet paper.

"Ma'am I need some toilet paper" I tried to use my non-teenage-sounding voice, but it's harder to get rid of then you think.

"Drip Dry" she sounded annoyed, so I just stopped talking, I try to look around for something that I could use to defend myself, but it looks like they have taken out all lethal things. This is harder than I thought.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day, we have to try to find the most interesting way to kill you two ungrateful things" She was really getting me mad, I really wanted to punch her into the wall, but I wanted to save my strength for the escape. If I remember correctly, the snow was about to come, the first year it has ever come before December, and if it's snowing, they will easily be able to track out our footprints.


	2. Chaper 2

Chapter 2

I finished going to the bathroom, I washed my hands and came out. The woman tied me up again, I still wasn't sure what my plan would be, but I had to keep Jackie here with me, she has to come out alive, even if I don't. As soon as I thought of the word out, I thought of the door leading outside, in the room we were in, if I remember correctly, it was by a knife collection I just then started thinking of a plan when the woman's voice interrupted them, as she was speaking I was thinking that I had to remember the first part of my plan.

"Come on" Her voice would give me nightmares tonight. She pulled my wrist as she took me back to the room. Jackie was still sleeping when I came in, the woman didn't seem to care. I bumped my chair into hers.

"Jackie, Jackie wake up!" I whisper loud enough for her to hear, but quite enough so the man and the woman _couldn't_ hear. She opened her eyes, and I was thankful she didn't die.

"I have come up with a plan, but you have to be alive for it to work" Just then the man and woman walked in. They looked as mean as ever.  
"The teen we had just died of starvation, it's a good way to suffer, but I want to see you die, brutally. I guess we have to feed you more, now, you will have a full meal, at noon. Oh look, it's 1 o'clock too bad." I really wanted to grab a knife and fling it down his throat right now. I try to pick up where my plan was before. Ah yes, the door next to the knife collection, I have decided my plan quickly. I know these things will happen in a blur, and I may not keep my life, but Jackie will keep hers.

"Jackie, ask if you can use the bathroom" I can tell she didn't have much strength left, but she had to be fast enough to run away from the two people who were trying to end our lives.

"Ok," She said it in a whisper, and I do know that she knows she has to be quick if she has to run. While she leaves I tell the man I do not feel good and that he should get a bucket, in case I vomit. My plan is going smoothly, but I know that somewhere, there will be a hole that I will be unable to patch up. As the man goes to get the bucket, I work as fast as I can. I hop over to the knife collection and grab two knives, one for me and the other for Jackie. He comes back in, with a bucket and Jackie comes back in, looking as dead as ever. They leave once again and I hop over to Jackie, I give her the knife and she looks at me as though she would drop to the floor any second if it wasn't for the chair.

"Jackie, you have to cut through the rope on your wrist and your ankles. Then I will cut mine, make sure the rope is set so it looks like it is still tightly bound. I will cut through mine, as soon as I get the woman close enough, I will say Go and you will run, fast, run for your life. Pretend there is a big feast of ice cream and hamburgers waiting for you at the end. I may not make it, but you have to." Just then I heard rustling, I look over to Jackie and she looks so somber. It made my heart break to know that I won't make it and she will, but my mind told me it was the right thing to do.

"ma'am, I think a spider bit me on the neck." I lean my head over as if there was something there that I wanted to see. Sure enough she came over, and it all happened in a blur, like I said it would. I stabbed the woman and told Jackie to run, she ran so fast, but not as fast as she could have done. It was okay though, the man looked bewildered, and then he finally took a gun out of his coat, aimed at me and fired. I could feel the bullet penetrate through my body and the force knocked me to the ground. I'm not sure where I got hit, but the pain was unbearable. I used all of the strength I had to stab the man right in the chest. I could hear him collapse and knew it was over. I did it, I killed them and saved Jackie, and the rest of the teenagers in the town. Even through the pain, I smiled, I finally did something right. I could feel the warmth of the blood around me, creating a sick feeling, blackness swept over me then, and I knew it was over. I wake up in a white room; my first thought was of Jackie, is she okay? Did someone find her? Then I could hear beeping and light conversations. I try to look over but my shoulder throbs, I try to grab it, but the IV tubes are holding my arm back. I look over and I see Jackie lying in the bed next to me. I could feel a warm hand touch my left arm. It was the nurse, she told me my parents had gone home, but that Jackie's were still here. I ask if Jackie is okay, and they say she was starved, but will recover. I smile, and once again, blackness sweeps over me. I think I am dreaming, I see my grandmother, she died though. AM I DEAD?

"Grandmother! Am-am I dead?" My voice is shaky and my heart beats with fear. She speaks, and instantly calms my nerves.

"No honey, but you must use your strength to hang on, I can only come to you when you are in critical condition. You must promise me that you will fight, for Jackie, and your parents." I nod and the tears fill up my eyes. I try to hug her but she is gone. For the next few weeks Jackie's color came back to her face, and her eyes began to look brighter, and she smiled more. I was the only one who noticed, but in her eyes, you can still see the pain and suffering that she had been put through, and I hope that no one will have to go through that, ever.


End file.
